


Death the Kid - OCD

by Delly_WithAPen



Series: Mental [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Relationships: Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson
Series: Mental [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615645
Kudos: 19





	Death the Kid - OCD

“Kid,” Liz’s voice disrupted my concentration from the other room, “we’re gonna leave without you if you don’t come out in two SECONDS!”  


“Things like this take time!” I looked back at the interior of my bedroom. The door was exactly seven feet from either end of the wall, in the middle. My personal bed was carefully made this morning to resemble the aesthetic bed opposite of it. I never sleep there, as it’s only for decoration--or if Soul gets kicked out of Maka’s apartment again. The one foot-by-two feet nightstands stood right next to the headboards--good--and their identical lamps were perfectly in sync, down to the shades’ eight panels.  


“KID!”  


“Alright, I’m coming!” I ran downstairs to see Patty chewing a large wad of bubble gum--clearly several pieces, judging from how swollen her cheeks appear. The tip of her tongue poked out from between her lips, and she started to blow a bubble. It was very pretty, a perfectly round ball of disgusting sugar, until it grew bigger, and bigger; that was when I began to worry.  


“Patty,” I called, taking a step back as the bubble nearly touched my nose, “be careful. No, keep that away from me! Patty! PATTY!”  


My focus was almost torn away by Liz, who walked in from the kitchen, “Finally, you’re down! Can we go now?”  


To my horror, Patty’s nose inhaled with a twitch, her eyes rolling up at the ceiling, before blinking closed. I ran to stand behind Liz, my hands gripping her shoulders while she tried to turn to look at me.  


“Kid, what the hell?!”  


“I’m sorry! I just hate being sticky!”  


“You’re fine with blood on missions!”  


“That’s different!”  


Suddenly, Patty’s scrunched up face relaxed, and her lips curled up in a smile around the bubble as it slowly started to deflate. With a sigh of relief, I stepped out from behind Liz, who seemed to share my sentiments.  


“ACHOO!”  


After a half-hour of scrubbing pink goop out of our hair and changing our clothes, the three of us headed to school.  


“Let’s see,” I studied my wristwatch, “We’ll get there by about 10:15, so the first class today will be mathematics.”  


Patty groaned, before perking up with an elated gasp, “Ooh! What if we go out for an early lunch right now, and come back for-”  


“Patty, we’re already on the edge of taking remedial classes,” Liz sighed, “After school, today, we can do something fun, ‘kay?”  


“Yay!”  


Algebra was an adequate subject; not very exuberant, but a class I would never claim to hate. I did have to shake Patty awake twice, though, so she would take notes. Liz managed to pay attention most of the time, save for the few minutes she fixed her makeup. Weapons History was far more interesting, and time flew by with no issues. Despite that, I still felt tense at lunch. French fries were always a hassle because they’re not all the same length, and I have to concentrate on their order from shortest to tallest. After that, I moved on to my ham and cheese sandwich, finally able to steer my focus back to my friends.  


“-on another mission until you bring your grades up,” Maka said.  


Sitting across from her, Soul groaned, “Can’t I just take remedial again?”  


“No!” she slammed her hands on the table, “Don’t you remember how hard it was to arrange jobs when we were in different classes?!”  


“Soul, come join me!” Black Star leaned forward, “It’s so boring by myself!”  


“Don’t encourage him,” she scowled beside him.  


“Wait! What if all of us take remedial classes together?!”  


“Patty, you’re not taking the easy route. I’ll help you study for exams.”  


Tsubaki quickly averted her eyes when I caught her staring at me. She often watched during my rituals, but had never commented; I always thought she was uncomfortable by them until Black Star told me that she was simply in ‘Mom Mode’, the same way she’d remind him to wear deodorant or brush his teeth. Her attention wasn’t unwelcome, as I didn’t mind other people seeing my rituals, but her worries felt unnecessary.  


The final class was disastrous--Liz and Patty took Weapon Wavelength while I had Meister Combat, and I could always feel the dips in the tiles of the sparring room. It made my feet uneven with the sensation of pressure changes on one side, forcing me to compensate with more footwork around my opponent. This left me distracted enough for Ox to land a few hits, and although I ultimately won the match, my pride was hurt much more than my body. Fortunately, the day was coming to a close, with Patty regaling her triumph in sneaking out of class and her sister correcting her false information.  


“But I DID use a smoke bomb to escape!”  


“Yes, but you also ran away screaming, which defeats the purpose of using it in the first place,” Liz shook her head, and turned to me as we walked down the stone steps of the academy, “How about you, Kid? Did anything happen in Combat?”  


I shrugged, “The usual.”


End file.
